Code Red
by Xx.Get.Over.It.xX
Summary: What happens when someone takes a gun to school. Lives hang in the balance, Miley gets trapped in the school, Lilly runs back in to save her. What will the outcome be?...Liley...Please Read and Review. 'M' rating just incase.WARNING: Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** The same as my other stories. I do not own anything**

**A/N: Just to let you know, Lilly and Miley are already together in this story. This is also based on an episode from _One Tree Hill. _Also some chapter are not going to be that long, like this one, which I apoligize for. **

**Code Red**

**Dandruff Danny's POV**

(Danny's Voice Over) _Everyone here is a loser. And the truth is, everyday I have to come to this hellhole is one _less_ day I have to come back. Not one single person in this place is worth _remembering_. Everyone here sticks to clicks, to hide the fact that they're _Fakes._The honour students are afraid, the stoners are medicated, the jocks are well..._ Jocks. _They'll peak at seventeen and their cheerleader girlfriends will be fat and lonely but twenty-one._

- - - - - - - - - -

I sigh, "Here we go"

I'm walking down the corridor, head bent low and not making eye contact anyone. Just like I do everyday. I stopped when I saw books being kicked across the floor. My gaze than travels up to see a few jocks, Jake Ryan and two of his friends, emptying my locker and throwing my things around.

Jake takes my hat out of my locker, tries it on, before throwing it to the floor and stepping. They stop what they're doing when they see me. They smirk and start walking towards me.

"Hey, you gonna do anything to stop us," Jake said with that smirk still on his face.

I open my mouth to say something but I'm cut off when the two of Jake's friends grab both of my arms to hold me back and then Jake lands a punch to my stomach.

"I didn't think so," He said as he pulls back and swings at me again. When he's finished the two guys let go of my arms.

"Nice locker, loser," Jake said as he walks passed me and shoves his shoulder hard into mine.

I grit my teeth in pain and at the destruction those three idiots have done to my locker. I slowly turn around and pull a gun from the waistband of my jeans.

Jake and his friends stop and slowly turn around when they hear the clicking noise of me cocking the gun, ready to fire. When they're turned they see me with the gun, they look terrified and duck to the floor as I pull the trigger.

The students all around me start screaming and heading towards the closest exit as they heard the shot and my expression changed to one of complete fear, I can't believe I had just done that. I quickly slip the gun back into the waistband of my jeans and hurry of before anyone else suspects that it was me.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Review :) let me know what you think. And sorry if I offended anyone from the starting voice over, if I did, I didn't mean to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:****Thanks a lot to everyone that has reviewed..Also I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, it's just that I have a big English essay due in about a week and I just really gotta get it done, it's worth 200 mars, also I have a History essay I have to do...With it being so close to the end of school, I'll be really busy..So again I apologize for this chapter being so short.**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Lilly's POV**

I was sitting outside with Oliver, we both had a free period this period, while Miley had American history. While we were sitting outside, we hear a loud_ BANG _coming from inside the school followed by students flooding through the exits.

I looked at Oliver in shock and in fear for Miley. I then hear Principle Fishers voice over the P.A system "Code red, code red, this is not a drill. All students to a designated lock-down area. Repeat; this _is _a code red! Please go to a designated lock-down area or exit the school immediately!"

I quickly got up from the picnic table I was sitting at and stood up on the table part. "MILEY!" I screamed over the sea of students to see if she had made it out of the school. Oliver quickly followed suit. "MILEY!"

There was no luck though. I didn't see her anywhere. As all the students we piling onto buses to take them to a safe place, I jumped down off the picnic table and started running towards the school.

"Lilly!" I heard Oliver yell from behind me but I didn't stop. I had to make sure Miley was ok, and just hopefully the kid that had the gun wouldn't me in the school anymore.

Suddenly I feel to the ground, when I pushed myself up off the ground ready to start running again, I realize that I didn't fall, Oliver tackled me, "What the hell Oliver! Miley's inside, I have to go get her!"

I then run into the school.

I heard Oliver get off the ground and run in after me "Lilly!"

**Miley's POV**

I lock the door and then take a deep shaky breathe.

"OK, everyone just st-stay calm. We're safe here," I said to the few students that were in the classroom, Amber, Ashley, Dandruff Danny, and Saint Sarah

****

- - - - - - - - - -

**Review :) Plz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anyone that appears in this chapter.**

**A/N:**** Hey guys, thanks to everyone that has reviewed that last two chapters. It means a lot.**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Lilly's POV**

I'm walking slowly and quietly down the hallway with Oliver trailing close behind. There are books and backpacks thrown everywhere across the hallway.

"You gotta plan?" Oliver whispered.

I stopped walking and turned around to face him, "Ya, I'm gonna go save Miley. I love her Oliver and there was noway in hell that I was gonna get on one of those buses and leave while Miley is still stuck in here with some maniac who has a gun."

"I understand that but I think we should turn around and let the police handle this."

"The police aren't going to do anything except wait around in game plan. They _always_ do that"

"And what are you gonna if you come face to face with this guy and he takes a shot at you," Oliver said.

"I don't know Oliver but I know this is a stupid idea but we don't even know if that person's still in the school, but could not live with myself though if something happens to Miley and knowing that I could have done something to stop it. One thing I do know for sure though, is that I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure we get out of here alive and that I save Miley because that is the number one thing on my mind right now is to save her."

**Miley's POV**

"We need to get out of here," Ashley whined.

"No we can't. The school is on lockdown. We have to wait until it's safe." Sarah said.

"Ya, and I'm saying lockdown is _crap. _If whoever's out there is a student, they'll know where we're at," Amber said.

"Well can't we just break the windows or something?" Ashley asked.

"No, the windows just go to the courtyard. It's just for light. Plus if we were to break the windows we would just draw attention to ourselves." I said leaning her head against the wall. This whole time that we've been in here, all I can think about is Lilly. I don't know if she's ok or not. I'm just hoping that she's fine.

"Oh and you don't think that a locked door is gonna tell whatever physco is out there that we're in here?" Amber said.

"Why do you call a physco?" Danny asked. Speaking for the first time.

"Something to do with them trying to kill us, loser," Amber said.

Danny just looks away as his nostrils flair.

**Lilly's POV**

"Gosh, it's like 'Dawn of the Dead' in here," Oliver said. As we're walking down the deserted, messy hallway towards Miley's classroom.

"Oliver, please don't say 'dead.'"

He sighed "Sorry."

"It's OK, I'm just a little paranoid right now," I said as we continued walking. "OK come on, Miley's classroom is just up ahead."

**Miley's POV**

"Damn it, no signal," Amber said on her cellphone trying to get a signal.

All of a sudden I see a driver's licence is slipped under the door from the outside. I slowly got up and walked over to it, bent down and picked it up.

"It's Lilly," I said as I stood back up with the card, and reached my hand out for the door knob to open it.

Amber suddenly got up off the floor from where she was sitting and grabbed my wrist, "No way!, you're not opening that door. We don't know it's her."

"But it's her driver's licence," I tried to reason with her.

"How do we know that someone didn't kill her and take her ID," Amber said letting go of my wrist.

"Well she can't leave her out there," Ashley said standing up also.

"Don't open it," Sarah said.

"You're not opening that door," Amber said.

"Shut up, everyone just shut up," I sighed. There has to be a way to know for sure if it really is her out there. Then I got an idea. I leaned towards the door and whispered, "Together."

"Forever," Came the soft reply from the other side. '_Together Forever_' is a special saying between the two of us. To say that we are going to be together forever, no matter what.

"It's her," I said.

"No way, get away form th-," Amber started again but was cut off by Ashley.

"If she says it's her, then it's her. Open the door."

I reach out and open the door and when I did I saw Lilly standing right infront of me with Oliver beside her.

"Oh god, Miles, come here," She said as she opened her arms and walked in the room followed by Oliver. I walked right into her arms and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "You OK?" She asked. Her arms still wrapped around me.

"Ya, I'm fine. What's going on out there?"

"I don't know. We're getting out of here though, ok? _All_ of us. Lets go."

"Don't!" Everyone turned around slowly to see Danny pointing a gun at us. The fear evident on his face.

I cling onto Lilly as I hear Oliver gasp beside us.

"Nobody's going anywhere," Danny said. He then walked around the classroom and closed the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Review Please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Still do not own anything.**

**  
****A/N:**** Thanks again to everyone who has review, it's means a lot. Sorry again for the shortness of this chapter but, I've got a lot going on right now with school, and I'm not feeling to good right now, which sucks :( Anyways, here it goes.**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Lilly's POV**

"Everyone get away from the door!" Danny shouted.

"Danny?" Oliver whispers confused.

"Everybody away from the door!" He shouted again when no one moved.

Everyone then moved slowly away from the door except Amber. I held out my hand to try and get him to calm down. "Alright, Danny, just calm down."

I see Oliver shake his head from the corner of my eye, "Danny, what did you do?"

"Move away from the door Amber!" He shouted.

"Or what, are you gonna shot me? I know we've never been friends but I don't think you'd shot me," Amber replied still not moving.

"Ya, you're right, we were _never_ friends." Danny said. "You always picked on me and tormented me every single chance you got."

"Danny, you can't do this," Sarah said. Trying to reason with him.

"It's a little to late for that now, Sarah," He said

"Listen, just let us go. I'm sorry I called you 'loser.'" Amber said trying to apologize.

"Well it's a little to late for that, too!" Danny said, starting to get angry. His eyes are red, he takes a moment before turning to me, while I'm trying to shield Miley.

"What about you, _hero_. Are you scared?!"

I nod, of course I'm scared, he has a damn gun, "Ya, I'm scared."

"Good! Well welcome to _my_ world."

He panics then turns away; he doesn't know what to do.

"Alright," He said. He walked over to the teachers desk. Still pointing the gun, he opens on of the drawers. he grabs a roll of tape and walks back over. "Alright, this is what we're gonna do." He then throw the tape at me, and luckily for my fast reflexes I caught it. "You're gonna tape a line down the centre of the room. GO!"

I feel Miley tighten her grip on my arm.

"Why are you doing this?" Ashley asked crying.

"You're Ashley _DeWitt_, right?" Danny asked.

She silently nods her head.

"Well whats _my_ name?" He asked.

"Danny," She replied.

"My _full _name!"

"Danny Taylor!" Miley said as she looks at him pleadingly. "You're Danny Taylor. And you're a good guy, and you're _better_ than this."

"Shut up all of you. Just shut up!" He said. He's losing his temper.

"Six hostages in a history classroom. That is not you, Danny," Miley said as she still held her grip on my arm with one of her arms, while the other one is digging around in her pocket, silently hoping that Danny doesn't see.

But Lady Luck just isn't on our side today as Danny notices her and than points the gun at her, " What are you doing? What's in your pocket?"

"Nothing," She said guiltily.

"WHAT'S IN YOUR POC-" He started to scream but I cut him off.

"Hey, OK," I said holding my hand out. "Stop pointing the gun at her."

"It's just my phone OK."

"Give it to me. Throw it here!"

Miley then tossed the phone to him, with tears streaming down her face. He catches it and reads the screen, it read 911.

"Ah, Miley...I used to _like_ you. You weren't as bad as the others," He said

I move forward as he answers the call.

"Hey 911? If anyone comes anywhere close to the school we start shooting. You hear me?"

Sarah gasps, Oliver just shakes his head, Ashley continues to cry, and Amber's just staring off into space.

"You come in here. Your kids die," Danny said. I can't believe he's doing this, he used to be a good kid, sure a had a dandruff problem but that was no-

My thought were cut off when he threw the phone against the wall and it shattered into pieces. He quickly turns back to us.

"Alright, cellphones. I want them now! Everybody's!" He said.

Everybody else throws there phone but me. "Where's your phone, Truscott?"

"I don't have it with me," I said. That was a lie. Of course I had it with me but I wasn't gonna give it to him. "You can check me if you want." I was hoping he would say no because I don't know what would happen if he checked me and found my phone.

Danny shakes his head and points his gun at me, "Just tape the line!"

I turn to loo at Miley before moving slowly to tape the line. Miley then slowly moves over to Oliver, with a hand over her mouth. I stick the end of the tape to the floor and pull back the roll.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Review Please :)**

**I'm not too happy with this chapter but, let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Still Stands! I own nothing!**

**A/N: Thanks again for all of the reviews and alerts aswell! They all mean a lot. :) **

- - - - - - - - - -

**Lilly's POV**

Danny, is back over by the teachers desk. He opens up the drawer that he put all the phones in. Right now they're all ringing simultaneously. He then slams the drawer shut.

Everyone in this room looks defeated. We're all sitting in desks right now, hoping that we're _all _going to get out of here soon. Right now Miley and I are sitting together; separated from the rest.

Danny then walks out from the teachers desk, and points the gun, "Alright, nobody _crosses _that line!" He said referring to the tape line I just finished a few moments ago. "And if anybody does...just don't."

"Or what, Dan? Would you _do _that, would you really shot us?" Miley asked.

"Don't talk to me Miley," Danny said.

"Cause I don't think you would," She said.

"We _could _all charge you at once, you know," Oliver said suddenly. "No way you'd shot us all."

"Ya, you're probably right, but...who's gonna be first?" Danny pointed out. He moved the gun around the room, pointing it at every single one of us. "Besides, even if you get past me. The others will get you."

"_Are_the others, Dan?" Miley asked.

I'm starting to get worried at her lack of fear and gain of courage. I'm afraid that she'll do something that she will regret or worse; get herself hurt.

"No, there isn't. I was out there, it's just you." I said.

"You think I'm the only one. You _really_ think so?" He asked me. He walks forward aiming the gun at me. "Then ask yourself this, you ever treat someone like _crap_ in this school, or left anyone out? You ever broken up with someone in the time it takes to…_pass _a note and disappear?! Or talk trash behind their back?!" He turn to Miley, "Or maybe just ignored it all." He then turns back to me. "While you worry about prom, or a bake sale for the pep-club. YOU ask yourselves that! And _then_ you tell me; is anyone else out there!"

All of a sudden and annoying ring tone went off on one of the cell phones, "Whose phone is that?!"

"It's mine. It's the ring tone for my mom," Amber said

He rushes back over to the teachers desk, opens the drawer and pulls out the phone with the irritating ring tone. He flips it open and shouts into it, "Open your eyes, you daughter an ass!" he then throws that fun against the wall, Amber's eyes go wide. He then pulls out another one "Open your eyes!" and also throws that one against the wall and does the same with the rest. When he got done throwing the last one. Oliver suddenly stands up and charges at him. But Danny quickly sees him and spins around aiming his gun right at Oliver's face.

"Whoa, whoa. Just chill out," I said quickly standing up from my seat.

"Danny, please!" Miley begged.

"You're not gonna do it," Oliver said.

"Don't push me! Back Up!" Danny shouted.

"Oliver, get back!" I said.

"You better back up!" Danny shouted again.

"Just listen to him!" Ashley yelled.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA DO IT!" Oliver screamed.

"OLIVER!" Miley screamed.

I suddenly walk quickly over to Oliver, grab his shoulder and spin him around and punch him in the face. Sending him to the floor, stunned. I didn't hit him hard enough to cause any damage or anything like that, just enough to shock him and make him think about what he's doing.

"Behind the line!" Danny shouted.

Oliver picked himself up off the ground and slowly made his way on the other side of the line. As did the other. Expect for me; I took my time.

"Move, Lilly! Get behind the line!"

Finally I made my way back over towards Miley and took her in my arms and gently kissed her head.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked him as I released Miley from my arms. "What do you_ want _to happen?"

"What do I want to _happen_?!" He said. "Oh ya, I wanna crap a million bucks and a free ticket out of here."

"Maybe you could just give up," Sarah said, speaking up.

"Ya, I'll just do that. And maybe call a do-over while I'm at it," Danny replied sarcastically.

"Why not? You didn't hurt anybody did you?" Sarah asked again.

"Did you shot anyone, Danny?" Ashley asked this time.

"I don't know," He said.

"You don't have a record or anything Danny, and you're a good student and you're a minor," Mileysaid. We've already taken our seats againin the desks and right now she's resting her head again my shoulder, while I'm rubbing her back soothingly.

"Ya, maybe this isn't...as bad as you think," I said.

"This guy shot up a school!" Amber said.

"Would you shut up," Sarah said.

"_You_ shut up, I'm not lying for him!" Amber said. "He's threatened to kill us all. I hope they fry his ass."

"What's _wrong_ with you. He's just a kid...we're all just kids and we just have this life and the things you say and do; we feel that!" Sarah said.

Amber just looks at her and rolls her eyes.

"How can you have so much _hate_ in your heart?" Pause. "How can you _act_ like is doesn't matter? It _does_ matter!" Sarah continued. "What happened to us, huh? We're just… kids! We can't _be_ like this." She pauses and shakes her head. "It's not _possible_!" By the time she's done she's in complete tears and so is Miley.

"Seven-hundred day," Ashley said suddenly. "That's all highschool is. Seven-hundred days. Out of twenty or thirty thousand. Can't you get past that?" Danny looks away. "It's only seven-hundred days."

"Ya, and how many of these _days_… do _I_ get back?" Pause. "Do I get back the days I got _spit_ on?" Pause. "Or the day I learned to look at the floor when I _walk_ the halls?" He looked hard at Ashley. "Or how bout the day my dad came to pick me up and saw me getting my _ass_ kicked on the quad, and realised _his_ son was a _loser_?! You ever see the look in your fathers eyes when he realises that?"

I shake my head in pity.

"Do I get that day back? Coz I saw that same look the day he left me and my mom."

"That sucks. I'm sorry," I said. "But I do know what it's like growing up without a father."

He scoffed, "It's great, you're sorry." Pause. "Well you can _forget_ it! This ain't…breakfast club! You know, we're not all gonna…fire up a _joint_ and be pals, I mean, let's _face_ it, this is the most _any_ of us have talked in four years! And we all know if I don't have this _GUN_, it never happens."

"Look, people suck, OK?" Amber says. Everyone looks down. "It's just high school though."

"Ya, but then there's always college, right? MIT was my dream school to go to but I didn't get in because, not enough _activities_."

"You know, one school isn't the end of the world," I said.

"It is for me. It's the end of _my_ world."

"So, what; all this because you didn't get into _college_? All this because you're not popular?" Amber asked.

"No...All this because I'm _tired_ of it all."

- - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry for the little bit of the wait for this chapter but I hope it's OK, but if it's not I apologize and I also apologize if there are any spelling mistakes. It's just that it's 11:45pm here right now where I am and I'm really tired right now and I still have school tomorrow; which sucks. Also, I just got done piercing my own ears a couple hours ago and it's kinda sore right now.**

**Anyways, I'm gonna go and get come sleep and I promise I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. I'll see you soon.**

**Review Please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Still Stands!**

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys are great! :)**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Lilly's POV**

The school bell had just rang signaling the end of this period so it's been about an hour since we've been in here, but believe me it seems so much longer. It's getting really tiring too, being trapped in a room with a few other people, some of which I don't even like and having a gun aimed at you every now and then.

"I need to get out of here," Ashley said getting up off the chair she was sitting on and took a spot on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Ya, so do I. Can we get a hall pass?" Amber said.

"I'm supposed to have calculus this period," Miley suddenly said.

"Danny, where are you supposed to be right now?" I asked.

"AP English, but I stopped going," He said

"How come?" Oliver asked.

"Because I missed a couple weeks there a few months back and I couldn't catch up." He paused. "You see, one day, I spent a whole day in this school without a single person looking at me or talking to me. And I realised that was the _best_ day I'd had in a long time; the day that nobody noticed me at all. The day I stopped being there.That was the best day. Well, that was kinda depressing so…I went home and took an _anti _depressant."

Miley looks at him and her eyebrows furrowed.

"And then I took another one...and then, for fun, I took twelve more," He continued.

Oliver shakes his head.

"My mom and the doctors called it an accident. And then, two weeks later, when I came back to school," He paused and shook his head, "Nobody noticed. It was like I'd never left. I guess that's the up-side of not being there in the first place, right? Nobody misses you when you're gone."

Sarah shook her head and said, "It's not supposed to be this way. The artists and the scientists and poets; _none_ of them fit in at seventeen." Pause. "You're supposed to get past it." Pause. "Adults – they see kids killing kids and…they know it's a tragedy because they used to _be_ those kids; the bullies and the beaten and the loners." By now Danny has tears welling up in his eye, and silently flowing down his check. His jaw clenched though and looks away. "You're supposed to get passed it. You're supposed to live long enough to take it back...take it all back."

- - - - - - - - - -

**Robbie Ray's POV**

I've been standing out near the school for a while, with some of the other parents because their kids are also trapped inside. Standing right beside is, Heather Truscott, Lilly's mom, and she's a nervous wreck right now and I'm barely keeping it together myself. By now we've heard that Lilly had ran back into the school along with Oliver to save Miley..._my _baby girl. I knew Lilly cared about Miley _a lot _but I just never thought that she would run back into a school that's on lock down, with some kid with a gun inside, but then again though I never thought that _this _school would get shot up either.

Olivers' parents are both standing off to the side, clinging onto each other. With a few other parents standing beside them...We've all been standing here for a while and we haven't heard a thing about what the police are gonna do or if there has been any action coming from inside the school. Nothing.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Lilly's POV**

"I really wish you hadn't came back for me. I love you for doing it, but I wish you were safe," Miley said. Looking me in the eyes. I grabbed her hand and shook my head.

"I don't want to be safe without you," I said.

"I heard about what you said, Lilly. After your little break-up with Miley not that long ago," Danny said.

I sighed and look away guiltily, I didn't want to relive that day. You see about two months ago, Miley and I got into this really heated argument over something, which I can't remember what, but we got into an argument and we ended up breaking up. I said some pretty nasty things to her and about her, that I wish I could take back, but I can't so I have to live with that for the rest of my life. We ignored each other for a few days after that. A few days later though, I apologized for what I said and told her I loved her and that if she didn't forgive that I would understand, but she did, we then ended up getting back together and I don't plan on letting her go again. No matter what. If I did, it'll have to be over my _dead_ body.

"People like you can get away with it," He said.

"Oh ya, people like me. You can pass judgement on people like me all you want, but when someone stereotypes you, there's _gun_play?" I retorted.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyways. You know your _worst_ day in this place would be my _best _day," He said.

"OK, OK, maybe so. Alright, maybe it is a little easier for me. But, you know what, that doesn't make what you're doing right, does it? This is _wrong_, all of this. And I think you _know_ that," I said.

He then turns his back to us and starts pacing around the room. I than silently put my hand in my pocket and dig out my cellphone and start texting, hoping that he wont notice me.

"Hey!" He screamed, when he did notice me. _Damn it._

I drop my phone and hold up my hands as he points the gun at me.

"What are you doing! I thought you said you didn't have your phone! Who'd you call?"

Danny looks to the door way in a panic. "They better not come in here!"

- - - - - - - - - -

**Robbie Ray's POV**

"I just got a text from Lilly" Heather said while looking at her cellphone.

"Is she, Miley and Oliver, OK?" I asked.

"Ya she said they're fine, nobody's been hurt. She said it's a guy named Danny Taylor, the one with the gun."

I then walk over to one of the police men. "Look, I know y'all are doing the best you can, but you've got to let me go in there and try to talk to him. If ya'll go in there the kid's gonna get scared and then this thing is gonna turn worse.Please, just let me try."

"No, it's to dangerous," He replied

"Please...my daughter, her girlfriend and their friend are in there. Just let me try," I tried again.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Lilly's POV**

"Do I have to pull the trigger_ again_, for you to take me seriously," He said, still having the gun pointed at me.

"No!" Miley said.

"Danny, come on, man," Oliver said.

"I _promise_ you, whoever steps into that hallway is gonna die," he said.

- - - - - - - - - -

**So there it is, hopefully it was OK, but let me know what you think.  
**

**Also, just to warn you before hand, there is only one more chapter left. The next one is the last one; sadly.**


	7. AN I'm Sorry

**Hey guys, I promised some people that I was gonna have to final chapter up today but, sadly I can't and I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not getting Internet on my laptop at the moment and that's where the story is saved is on my laptop. I can't send it to myself either through e-mail or through MSN to post it from my other computer (which is the computer I'm on right now). **

**Again I'm so sorry for the wait and I promise that I will post it as **_**soon**_** as I get the internet back on my laptop.**

**And again my apologies everyone who though that this was a chapter.**

**Xx.Get.Over.It.xX**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I do not own anything.**

**A/N: I'm still not getting internet on my laptop but I figured out a way to get this chapter posted. Thank God for memory sticks! I went out and bought one and I saved this chapter onto the memory stick and then saved it on my other computer, so I finally got it up and here it is...**

**Chapter 7**

**Lilly's POV**

We're sitting there in silence, when all of a sudden we hear a bang, coming from a little ways down the hallway. Everyone gets tense as we wait to see what will happen next.

"Well I guess that's my cue," Danny said, as he starts walking towards the door.

"Stop it! Just stop it! Don't do it!" Sarah said, with tears streaming down her face.

"Please Danny, don't do this. Just turn yourself in, it doesn't have to be like this," Ashley said.

Danny nods, "Ya, I think it does," He then turns to the door, unlocks it and carefully opens it.

Miley's watching tearfully, "Danny!"

He turns back around, "You know, they'll remember me as a monster. I wonder how they'll remember all you." He then slowly backs out of the room. Miley then buries her head into my shoulder as tears are coming down both our faces. Everyone in the room is now crying.

**Robbie Ray's POV**

I slowly walk in to the school and see books, backpack, paper, pens and pencils thrown everywhere. I walk a few more feet down the hall, when I see him, I see Danny walking towards me.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? THE SCHOOL'S ON LOOK-DOWN!" He shouted at me.

"I know that," I said carefully, "Why don't you just give me that gun and we can just walk outta here right now."

He's struggling, I can see it, "I can't."

"Well I'm not gonna leave you here son," I take a couple steps forward, "I'm not gonna do that, and I'll tell ya why," I paused, "Because I've _been_ there. OK? _I've_ been there. And I wanna tell you something…it gets better."

He shakes his did, "Not this, it can't."

"It does, Danny. That-that pain in your stomach, that pain in your heart – it goes away! That _voice_ in your head that's-that's saying there's no way out; it's _wrong_, Danny! Would you _please_…please just believe me; it gets better."

"IT _WON'T_! NOT AFTER THIS! I CAN'T TAKE THIS _BACK_! I-I CAN'T _ERASE_ THIS!" He paused, "I-I just wanted them to leave me alone. It's just; I wanted them to like me."

"I understand," I said.

He then slowly falls to his knees. He then looks up towards the ceiling, "I'm not here."

I then slowly take a couple more steps forward, "Danny, please just don't. It's gonna be OK son."

"But it _hurts_, right here," He smacks himself in the chest with the gun, "It ALWAYS hurts."

"I know...I know. Please just give me the gun… Please."

"I'm sorry," He replied weakly. He then turns the gun on himself. Finger tightening around the trigger.

"NO!" I screamed as I rushed forward. _'BANG'_, but it's too late as the sound of the gunshot rings throughout the school.

**Miley's POV**

_'BANG' _I lift my head off of Lilly's shoulder crying, when I heard the gunshot and covered my mouth in shock and horror.

I turn to look at Lilly. Her eyes are closed right now as little pools of tears leak out from underneath.

Ashley and Sarah are crying harder now.

Amber is staring of into space with tear silently rolling down her cheeks.

And Oliver is resting his head on his arms, shaking his head slightly.

I let out a shaky sigh and then let my head fall back onto Lilly's shoulder. She then wraps her arms tightly around me.

**Robbie Ray's POV**

When I reached his body, I immediately checked for a pulse but found none, he was already dead. I shake my head slowly, as tears make their way slowly down my face.

I then stand up. I sigh, lower my head sadly and look down at the body on last time the gun now lies abandoned on the floor, his skin is now pale as blood is seeping out through the wound in his chest. He is now sprawled out in a pool of blood; he looks so fragile. He wasn't meant to do this, he wasn't meant to go out this way. He still had his whole life ahead of him.

I tare my eyes away from the sight and look straight down the hallway where he came from. I decided to walk down the hallway to the room Danny came out of I know I shouldn't, I'm not really even suppose to be in here, but I just had to see if my baby girl was in there.

My legs are now slowly carrying me down the hallway in the direction of the classroom door Danny made his exit from.

By the time I reached the room, I heard cries coming from inside. I slowly turned my head and looked in and I saw Miley resting her head on Lilly's shoulder while crying and Lilly's arms wrapped tightly around her. I also saw Oliver and a few more students.

"Oh god, Miley," I said as I stepped into the room.

She looked up from Lilly's shoulder, "Daddy!"

She then came running towards me into my arms. "Oh, Bud, I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm fine. I was so scared though, but Daddy what happened to Danny?" She asked as her tear stained face look up at me.

I sighed and looked away, but I think she got the point as she started to cry again.

I then saw Lilly get up and walk over to us; I opened my arms to let her get into the hug to. I then motioned for Oliver to do the same, which he did. I then leaned do and whispered in Lilly's ear, "Thank you for coming back for Miley," in response she just hugged tighter.

"How about we all get out of here," I said, I felt them all nod against me, "Come on." We then head towards the door and I motioned for the rest to follow.

When we made our exit from the school, the police came over and we had to lie down on the ground so they could check us to make sure, we didn't have any weapons.

When they we're done the other kids all got up and rushed over to their families.

Lilly, to her mom.

Oliver, to his parents.

Sarah, to her parents.

Ashley, to her mom.

And Amber, to her parents.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a couple of Officers walk over to this one lady, I'm assuming it was Danny's mother. The Officers were talking to her and she then fell to her knees and broke down crying, "NO!" she kept screaming as she asorbs the new the Officers told her that it was her son that cause all of it and that he was now dead.

Miley clung onto me. Not long after Lilly and her mom came over to us and Lilly pulled Miley into a tight hug. When they pulled apart I faintly heard Miley whisper, "Thank you."

Well that was it, it was finally over, and all the kids were with their respective families again. They were whole again. That is all except for one mother... the one who lost her son, to this crazy adventure we call life.

- - - - - - - - - -

(Lilly's Voice Over)_ Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty? This hatred? How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us? Hoping for their safety in return. But knowing that some will be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows; swallowed whole by darkness. Does this darkness have a name?...Is it _your_ name?_

**The End**

**A/N: Well there it is, I am not happy with this ending what-so-ever, sorry if it sucks and for any spelling mistakes, but let me know what you think. Please Review. :) **


End file.
